Twilight: Our Story
by Alexis and Riley Winchester
Summary: This is our story, of how we came to be. This is our story, of how we came to be immortal, dead. This is our story, of how we came to be...Vampires. - This is our take on the twilight saga, please R&R, they are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading


**A/N:We just want to let everyone know, that we had this story posted before, but we decided to leave an authors note a week ago, stating that we're going to take it down, and go thru any mistakes there were. we did that, and went thru the first chapter, and now we're re-posting it, we're wanting to work and get the next one, re-worked, and get it up and posted, but only if there's a good response to this chapter first, so reviews are kindly excepted, and welcomed, anonymous, or not, they are welcomed.**

 **A/N 2: Hi this is Alexis, my sister and I had came up with this story like quite a few months back, i decided to go ahead and post at least the first part of this story and see if its worth continuing, I think it is, and well I at least hope it is. Please let me know what you think of this story, the reviews are greatly appreciated, all mistakes are ours, the only characters we own, are Ellie, and Emma (and their parents, and Emma's small group of friend..the rest of the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and again please leave a feedback, their greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't have any rights to the twilight saga, only Stephanie Meyers does, we're just borrowing them.**

 **Alexis and Riley**

"Time to get up; you'll be late for school!" My mother shouted, from the bottom step of our two-story house.

School; who needed that anyways?

I'm Elizabeth Isabella Sawyer. I go by Ellie, or Liz. My sister's name is Emma Olivia Sawyer. She goes by Em, Emma, or Liv.

We've lived in Forks, Washington all of our lives. It's nothing grand, I promise. Not like California. Or any place like that.

No. It was one of the dullest, coldest places. Where the sun rarely shines, it rains; it's green.

Anyways, I might as well go ahead and tell you.

This is _our_ story, of how we came to be.  
This is _our_ story, of how we came to be immortal,  
dead.

This is _our_ story, of how we came to be...

Vampires.

 **Chapter One-**

 **Elizabeth's POV-**

Emma and I both had our backpacks and sack lunches. Dad was already gone, and Mom was about to leave. We walked to school in a drizzle of light rain already starting.

While it wasn't all that enjoyable, it was, in a way.

Well, to me anyways.

We got to the school, my hair already drenched with the fine drizzle.

My sister and I parted ways, as I headed towards Spanish. I didn't mind the class. It was rather interesting.

But I would always envy the smartest girl in it.

Alice Cullen.

Sure, she was probably a year above me, and therefore smarter; but really, who wouldn't envy someone who never missed a beat?

Today, she sat by me.

"Hello." Her sing-song voice said, with a smile.

"Hi."

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Elizabeth. But, you can call me Ellie or Liz," I paused. "Or Elizabeth," I gave her a small smile.

"I like your name. But I'll call you Ellie. It's rather cute." Alice said.

I blushed, sinking lower in my seat.

One of those reasons was because Mr. Garcia was passing out our tests. I knew I'd be the one to fail, and she would pass.

My assumptions were true. I sighed, D minus for me, A for Alice.

I mentally laughed at that. How ironic.

They should've had a class for the "language of the stupid's". Surely I would have aced it.

I crumpled the paper, shoving it in my bag.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. I know you will." Alice winked, as if she actually knew the future.

"I doubt it, but thanks." I shrugged.

Mr. Garcia continued on with the class, as I diligently took notes.

Spanish seemed to drag on. Alice was intently paying attention, taking no notes. As if Spanish was a natural language to her.

I could only pay attention so much.

So, I was sort of happy when the bell had rung.

Surprisingly, I was out of class before Alice.

Next, I was headed to Math, the next life-ending class there ever was.

Eventually, fifteen minutes into the class, I started falling asleep on and off.

A tap on my shoulder came. I popped up, coming face-to-face with Mike Newton.

Mentally rolling my eyes, I spoke. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton."

"Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you," He said, smiling.

"You as well," I nodded, turning my attention back to the board.

A moment of silence passed.

"I take it you don't like math." Mike said, more of a statement rather than a question.

"Obviously," He was taken aback by my sudden attitude change.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm really just tired, and... today hasn't been the best. I'll be nicer for now on." I gave a small smile.

He smiled back. "I understand."

"Good."

Not a word was exchanged after that.

Soon, homework was passed out, and the bell rung, signaling the ending of the class.

I ran out.

Before I really could, end my life.

Next, was lunch; that was uneventful. I sat by myself. In a corner, I guess I was too stubborn to make friends.

The table across from me, sat Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, and the Asian kid. Jessica and Mike flirted, and would probably soon, be a couple. Angela was actually amazingly nice, and was dating the Asian dude. I can see why.

On the other side of me, sat the Cullen family, well, Cullen's, and Hale's.

Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen. They were a couple.

Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale; another couple,

And then... there was Edward.

Amazingly, good looking, quiet.

Bella Swan. I assumed they were together, seeing with how they looked at each other.

And I rolled my eyes.

I turned my attention back outside the window. It was still drizzling.

I didn't eat lunch. I wasn't hungry, and I saw another kid without lunch.

Getting up, I walked over to the girl.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"My name is Elizabeth. Why don't you have lunch?"

"My mom couldn't afford much this week. And I don't have enough to buy, or charge." She paused. "My name is Katherine."

I smiled softly. "Well, I hardly eat lunch anymore. So," pausing, I handed her my lunch. "I'll give you mine. If you want something specific, let me know, I'll get it."

Katherine's eyes lit up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Thank you, so much."

"No worries." I said, smiling, as I walked away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the Cullen's, and the Hale's looking at me; like they were surprised, relieved.

My good deed of the day, maybe for the year; few minutes had passed, and the lunch bell rang, meaning it was over.

Thank God.

My next class was merely an elective. So I took my time getting to it, and decided to go see my sister for her lunch at the Intermediate building.

Leaving the office after signing in, I walked the halls towards the lunch room, when suddenly voices pulled me out of my self-induced trance; voices of anger, bitchy-ness and violence.

"I never _have_ liked you, Emma Sawyer. You're a bratty little emotional bitch who has to complain about everything. You think you're smart, when actually you're not, I know for a fact nobody wants to deal with you. Heck I wouldn't want to deal with you! The sooner you're out of here, the better everyone else will be."

 _That_ got my attention.

A girl and her 'clique' had _my_ sister... My 9 year old sister against the wall, Scared to death, and I knew she wouldn't fight back.

I marched over there, seeing a fist in mid-air.

Catching it, I spun the girl around; Blonde, popular, and definitely too much lip gloss and eye shadow. What a whore.

"You do _not_ talk to my sister like that. Do you _hear_ me?" I demanded, outraged.

"This business isn't with you, bitch." She snarled back, preppy-like.

I laughed.

She glared as I did. That did it.

I grabbed a fist full of her blonde, not-so- _gorgeous_ hair, and drug her outside the cafeteria doors. I threw her against the wall, and punched her in the nose.

Regretfully, not breaking it; but enough to cause swelling, and blood loss, I smiled.

"Think twice before you mess with my sister. Got it, _bitch_?" I mocked her word.

I waited for no answer, as I stormed inside, seeing everyone stare at me.

Yes, I was stubborn. Yes, I was the freak.

But at least everybody knew not to mess with me.

I knew the consequences to my actions. I knew my parents would not be happy with me.

So, unafraid, I took myself to the principal's office, therefore suspending myself for three days.

I shrugged, and left.

Instead of going home, I walked around town. There was nothing much to do at home, that was actually worth doing.

I walked by the Police Station. Chief Swan was getting out of his cruiser. Must've either got back from somewhere, or was starting his shift. I assumed the latter.

"Afternoon, Chief Swan." I greeted, stopping for a moment.

He looked at his watch, then back up at me. "Hello. Call me Charlie. Why aren't you at school? Are you skipping?" He looked a little...authorative.

"No. I wish. I should've today. No, I'm suspended for the next three days. I saved my sister from a fight, and I hit the girl in the face. I didn't break her nose, but I guess that didn't matter." I shrugged. I really didn't even care.

Charlie grimaced, knowing well that it did not matter. "Are your parents' home?"

I shook my head. "No. Not until later tonight. I didn't want to go home...or be alone at the moment."

Nodding, I suppose he understood.

"You think there'll be any more problems?" He asked, concerned.

"No. There won't be. I think others know not to mess with me _or_ my sister." I said, proudly.

"Alright," Charlie paused. "I suppose I don't have to tell you to stay out of trouble, you're not the type of kid to get into it." he paused again. "Well, besides this."

I nodded. "No need. Thanks for the talk, Charlie."

He smiled. "Anytime kid."

He headed inside, and I was alone, again.

Sighing, I figured I would go home.

So, I did.

Later that evening, My Mom, Dad, Emma and I sat around the table for dinner.

"How was school Emma?" Dad asked.

"It was great. Well, except for when this girl went to go hit me, and Liz saved me."

"She saved you?" Dad had asked, looking suspicious.

"Yeah, she hit the girl. Now I don't think anybody will mess with me or her for that matter." Emma explained, glancing my way, feeling guilty.

I sank down in my chair. I was preparing myself for the 'go to your room, no dinner for you' speech.

"You _hit_ a girl, Elizabeth?" My Mom looked at me. You could tell she was getting a little mad.

"Yes. I had to protect Em." I responded.

"Couldn't you have done it without violence?" Mom asked, annoyed.

"Why? She was getting ready to turn her into a pancake against the wall." I explained my voice rough with argument. Any other time I would've said it, it would be funny. Not tonight.

"Still, I do not condone violence, and you _know_ it." My mother said. "Go to your room."

I nodded, getting up. It was alright, I didn't eat much these days anyhow.

"You're grounded too. I assume you're expelled?"

"Suspended," I corrected her. "Three days."

"You're grounded for a week. You do all the chores, and you study. No friends, no going out of the house unless it's for errands, and then right back." She said. "I never want to hear of this happening again."

I nodded, again.

"You're excused." There was finality in her voice. No room for protest or argument.

Without another word or glance, I took my leave. Emma looked sorry, and most likely guilty for getting me in trouble, I smiled softly. It wasn't her fault. It was the blonde bimbo's fault.

Going to my room, I looked out my window.

There was a star... a single star in the black sky. Just for my own wish.

I wished...

Someone would save me from this life.

The next morning, I helped Emma get ready for school. I packed her lunch, and I packed Katherine's lunch.

I would walk my sister to school, then give Katherine the lunch in a while, and sneak back out; easily as peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

I grinned at that mental thought.

Seeing Emma ready, I put my raincoat on, and the hood up.

"Why do you have another sack of lunch for?" I heard Emma ask innocently.

I looked over at my sister as we walked towards the High School.

"It's for this girl in my lunch, so she doesn't get any, and I never eat lunch anyways. Her mother can't afford it."

Emma thought for a moment, "Oh."

Within a few minutes, we were at the school.

"Hey kiddo, try to stay out of trouble today, okay?"

"Mmkay," She nodded. "Love you Liz. I'm really sorry about yesterday."

I smiled. "It's nothing'. I'm just glad that I showed her. Now I don't think she'll pick on you."

She laughed. "I doubt anybody will now."

"My thoughts exactly," I paused. "Alright, go on, you're going to be late."

"See ya!"

I watched as my sister ran towards her friends. I'm sure her friends could protect her from now on.

Something caught my glance, and it was the Cullen family, standing beside what looked to be Edward's silver Volvo.

I nodded, barely, and looked down, walking away.

I would be back at lunchtime with the sack of lunch for Katherine.

 **Later, at lunch**

I planned my timing perfect. I carefully glanced through the window. Katherine was at her table, alone again.

Knowing that the cafeteria door was unlocked, I looked around making sure no teachers were near. Seeing I was in the all-clear, I slipped inside.

Walking over to Katherine, I saw tons of eyes on me. Some weren't paying attention. I didn't care.

"You came." Katherine said, genuinely surprised.

"Of course, Just for a moment though." I said, handing her the bag, "Your lunch, as promised."

"Thank you." Katherine had replied.

"You're welcome."

"You know, everyone is calling you a freak now..."

"I figured."

"It doesn't bother you?"

I paused to think. But then I realized I had no control over it. "How can it not? But I have no control over it."

Katherine nodded, understanding.

I swallowed hard. I was... suffocating.

"I... gotta go. I may be giving you your lunch tomorrow."

"Alright, Thanks El."

I smiled a little. "It's nothing."

I walked away, feeling the Cullen family's eyes on me, again.

I ran away.

My parents were gone. My chores were done.

I wished the three days were up.

Later on that night, we sat around the table.

"Emma, how was your day at school?"

"It was alright. Nobody messed with me, but the whole school is calling Liz a freak." She looked sad for that.

My Mother looked over at me. I looked back for a moment, before going back to my food.

"Hey Em, make sure your friends stick up for you too, okay? I can't always be there to help." I said.

She nodded. "Okay."

Dinner was eaten in silence; except for the clinking of forks against plates.

Once again, I was sentenced to chores that night, then bed. My homework all caught up, I lay in bed, trying to sleep. It wasn't working.

I grabbed my iPod, and turned it to my favorite play list. It was already on my favorite song of the moment.

I've come to love Florence + The Machine. So much, I sung to them in the shower, danced to them in the rain. I wanted to even dye my hair the color red Florence's was.

 _"Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back,_

 _Struck from a great height,_

 _by someone who should know better than that."_

My favorite lines,

I sung them.

I closed my eyes, and dreamed.

 **The next morning**

The day started, too early for my liking. My iPod was still playing, but not in my ear.

Looking at the battery, I sufficed that it would be good for a while.

Turning it off, I got up.

I hurried getting my shower, getting dressed; breakfast for Emma, lunch for Emma…

It was an endless task.

But I did it.

Emma was soon up; I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"El?"

"In the kitchen; Breakfast is ready."

"Cool, thanks. Did Momma and Daddy leave already?"

I nodded. "Quite early actually, must be something important."

"Oh. Anyways, at least you get to come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's a good thing too, cause, I'm going crazy." I admitted.

Emma laughed at that. "Aren't you already crazy though?" She joked.

"Hey, watch it." I winked, snapping the kitchen towel at her.

Making a face, she rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to her breakfast.

"Your lunch is packed. Katherine's is packed." I said. "Hey Em, do you think you can keep the lunch thing from Mom and Dad? I feel bad for Katherine, and if Mom and Dad find out, well, Katherine won't have lunch anymore."

"Sure, I won't tell. I think it's a good thing you're doing El." Emma smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

Soon, it was time for Emma to go to school. So, I walked her to school and once again I saw the Cullen's; looking at me.

I hugged Emma goodbye, and watched her get into the school safely.

I couldn't help but to hope she would be staying out of trouble.

Looking away at last, from the Cullen's, I walked away.

Again, I'd be back at Lunchtime.

I showed up early, again.

I planned my entrance. I planned it well.

Seeing Katherine alone again, I walked over to her, this time nobody watched; besides the Cullen's, of course.

"Hey. Here's lunch." I smiled.

"Thanks El." Katherine said, smiling. She took the bag I held out.

"Enjoy. Oh, and try to make some friends. It doesn't help sitting by yourself, I don't feel like getting suspended again, sticking up for someone." I joked, and she laughed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You won't have to back me up anytime soon."

"Good." I paused. "Well. See ya."

"Bye."

I walked away from her. Strangely, I felt calm. I tried to shake it off, but it was of no use.

Nobody but the Cullen's looked at me, watching me leave.

Once I got outside, the dread of life came once again, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I sighed, and walked towards the woods, the place that I called my second home; Home away from home.

 **-Alice POV-**

"I think it's nice, what Ellie's doing."

Rosalie rolled her eyes; then spoke low. "She's human. Don't get too close."

"And Bella's not?" Edward argued.

Rosalie glared back at Edward for the comment. "You know what I mean."

"I agree Alice; it is nice what she's doing." Jasper agreed, with a small smile. He then noticed Alice's emotions changing; A sort of panic.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"There's going to be someone passing through. Not like us though."

"Is anybody in danger?"

"I can't tell yet. It's too soon." Alice said, pausing. "But I do know nobody should be going into the woods anytime soon. Unless it's us, and we're careful."

"Alice, do you know when they're coming?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Your new friend, Elizabeth, She goes there a lot. She'll be going there soon."

Rosalie paid no more attention. Alice began to worry, but Jasper interceded.

"Alice, we'll watch her; and Emma, if we have to."

"But that's not the point. I can't see her. Something or someone is blocking my vision of her."

Everyone was silent.

Edward read the thoughts of Emmett.

"You could be right." He spoke. "It could be the tribe."

"If we get 'visitors'..." Jasper said, pausing. "It would start the generating of the werewolf species within the tribe." He paused again. "Alice can't see what happens when they're involved."

"Yes, but why would Elizabeth not show up? Has she befriended the mutts now?" Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie." Edward glared at her as his voice thundered.

"If she's on their territory, I can't see her. There are spots where our visitor disappears. Maybe they're balancing the treaty line... I don't know." Alice admitted.

"Should we be ready?" Emmett asked, clearly ready for a fight with just about anything.

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to Carlisle. I can't see a definite date or time that they're coming yet. But we have to keep an eye on Ellie, and Emma."

"Well, Elizabeth is suspended, how are we going to watch her?"

"We'll take patrols. I can watch her after lunch." Alice said. "Edward, you said she was heading into the woods, right, today?"

Edward nodded. "I'm sure. It was in her head. A lot of things are in her head."

"Alright, I take patrol today. You guys watch Emma here. We'll be sure to make sure nothing happens. Tonight, I'll talk to Carlisle. Our visitor will only be coming during the day. A rainy day, I know that much."

Everybody nodded, Jasper trying his best at relieving the tension.

Jasper and Alice had taken the car that they all rode in, besides Edward and Bella.

"Is she already there?"

Alice shook her head, "No; not yet although she's about halfway."

They continued on.

Soon, passing Elizabeth, they continued to the area to where Alice's vision was, and found a good spot to hide the car as they waited.

"There she is." Alice pointed.

They watched as she lay on the grass, fortunately dry, and pull out a book and an iPod. This was clearly a peaceful place for anybody.

A few hours had passed, though their patience never gone. For vampires, they had all the time they wanted.

Their eyes shifted as Elizabeth shut her book, got up and started walking deeper into the woods; towards La Push.

"This is where she ends up disappearing."

Towards 'Anti-Vampire' territory,

In simple terms, that meant not allowed, or a big fight was insured.

So that, meant the protection detail stopped there.

This meant...

Anything could happen.

 **-Edward's POV-**

Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and I had gone to the intermediate, and sat at the lunch table, intently watching Emma with her own friends at their own table.

I felt sorry for both of them. It was clear that Elizabeth's thoughts were disturbed.

Surely their home life couldn't be that bad. Emma's thoughts weren't like her sisters. All she wanted was to not be picked on, and I couldn't help but agree.

Emma had caught sight of Sabrina, and I couldn't help but listen in on their thoughts.

'There she is... Why did El have to get suspended? She looks mad!'

'The little twerp; without her big sister to stick up for her; Perfect opportunity.'

Sabrina had the back hallway that separated the junior high, and the high school, in her mind, and I knew there would be a fight if someone didn't step in.

I could hear Rosalie's thoughts as well.

'I don't see why we have to watch some kid who clearly needs to grow up and learn how to take care of herself.'

I glared at her.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Rose."

We were all getting tired of her hostile moods.

Turning my attention back to Emma, I could hear her pleading thoughts, hoping by random luck that she would skip all of Sabrina's plans on bullying her.

Lunch soon ended with the bell, and I got up to follow her. The others were behind me as well.

We couldn't allow this to turn into any bloodshed at all. We couldn't expose what we were, even if we did retain some self-control.

Walking behind Emma, Sabrina caught up, getting in front of us.

Grabbing her hair, she pushed her against the wall, threatening to hit her, to see her cry, to see her with a bloodied nose just like her sister had given her.

Pinned against the wall, Emma, I could tell couldn't think. Frozen in fear, guessing she had remembered something her sister had once did, she spit in Sabrina's eye. Ducking down, she curled into a ball as Sabrina was distracted.

Hearing the thoughts of her other friends, I could tell they would attack next. I spoke quickly.

"You guys need to get to class and leave her alone. I can quite guarantee that she isn't worth your time or energy. Pick on somebody your own size, so then you may actually have some competition worth fighting."

"Whatever, freak." Sabrina rolled her eyes, and motioned her 'clique' follow her.

I made sure she had walked away, before turning my attention back to Emma, who was on the floor against the wall, scared still.

"Are you okay, Emma?" I asked, bending down to help her up.

She nodded. "Thank you..."

I noticed her hesitant voice, trying to know what my name was. I smiled. "Edward Cullen. This is my brother Emmett and Rosalie. This is Bella."

Emma smiled. "Thank you Edward. Things are just... so difficult without my sister here, you know?"

I nodded, smiling. "Of course, you must love her a lot."

"I do. If something ever happened to her, I have no idea what I'd do."

I could hear the sincerity in her voice and in her thoughts as well.

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class?"

"No, that's okay. It's just down the hall anyways, I should be fine."

'That's what you said the other day, kid.' Rosalie thought, moodily.  
I ignored it for the moment. Nodded to Emma, I smiled again.

"Have a good day. I'll try to keep Sabrina away from you for now on." I chuckled.

Emma blushed. "Thanks. Well, I'll see you later. Thank you, again."

"It was no problem."

"Bye." She said, rushing off to her next class.

I sighed.

Yeah, we definitely had a problem going on here, bullying, and evil itself.

 **Emma's POV**

Once the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I walked out of my class and I saw my friends, walking over to them I said, "Hey guys."

"Hey Emma we were just discussing about having a sleep over at my house." My best friend, Autumn Donovan said.

"Really, when?" I asked her as we all walked towards our lockers.

"Well I was thinking' we could do it this Friday night, have everyone come over around say 5-ish?" Autumn answered.

"Okay sounds good; I'll talk it over with my parents tonight and let you know tomorrow." I told Autumn after I got my books out to take home with me.

"Alright well let me know tomorrow, I'm going to go see if my mom is here yet." Autumn said before walking down the hallway.

"We'll see ya tomorrow Emma, we're going to get out of here too," Makenna said as she and the rest of them left while saying good bye.

Making sure I got all the books that I needed I shut my locker and made sure it was locked, I turned around to go down the hallway to meet my sister outside like I always do. Before I made it all the way down the hall, I heard my name being called, looking around to see who it was, and I finally looked and saw Sabrina and her cliques walking down the hall.

A few minutes later they finally caught up with me, while Sabrina was saying', "Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Emma Sawyer, what are you doing' all by yourself? Where are your "body" guards? Did they finally realize that you're just a stupid little whining bitch? And that you deserve the punishment?"

I looked around the hall to see if I could find someone, or at least Edward, but then again, they all might have already left, I really wish my sister was here right now.

"Well? Are you going to answer me Sawyer?" Sabrina asked as she and her friends crowded around me, making me walk back into a wall.

"I, umm, well, I," I started to say, before I felt a punch to my stomach. I felt two people take a hold of each of my arm before feeling another punch to my stomach again.

"You're getting what you deserve Sawyer. One for what your sister did to me, and two, for spitting me in the face, you're not going to escape this time, especially since your friends are gone, it's just us now, almost everybody has already left." Sabrina said as she went to go hit me again.

"S-st-stop, p-please," I said with tears coming down my face; hoping for someone to stop her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I could understand, with you crying," Sabrina said, before she could hit me again, there was someone down the hall yelling at her to stop.

"Hey! I thought I told you to leave the girl alone," the voice said, and I recognized it to it being Edward's.

I felt the two people that were holding my arms let go of me, and I fell to the ground, still crying, and just glad that Edward came to stop Sabrina, like he said he would.

"Why don't you just leave us the hell alone, this has NOTHING to do with you, this all this little bitches fault," Sabrina told him.

"I have every right, and it's not her fault, she didn't do anything to you, now go away and leave her alone." Edward told her.

I felt someone help lift me off the ground, as I tried to quit crying, but failing, since I was hurting.

I felt another arm go around me helping me walk, I looked up and realized that it was Edward and Bella helping me walk outside to go meet my sister. I'm just really glad he showed up, or who knows what Sabrina might do. I don't think I would like to know, all I know is she's evil, and really mean.

About 5 minutes later, we made it outside, and Edward and Bella led me over to the benches that were outside by the school doors. I had started to calm down, when I saw my sister walk up towards the school. When she got closer, I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, and started crying again, then she walked us over on the bench and sat by me, she asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I-its n-nothing Ellie," I told my older sister, as I stuttered the words out.

"Don't lie to me Em, what happened?" Elizabeth said as she turned me to face her.

"F-fine, it was S-Sabrina," I answered my sister as I started to cry again.

"What did she do?" my sister asked me.

Not being able to say anything due to crying, I saw Edward walk over to talk to her.

"I know this is between you and your sister, but I know what Sabrina did, if you want me to tell you, considering I don't think your sister is able to talk right now."

"It's fine, but yeah, I'd really like to know what she did to my sister," Elizabeth told him as she wrapped her arms around me protectively.

"Alright, well from what I saw, Sabrina and her friends had your sister pushed up against the wall, two of them held each of her arms, while Sabrina was talking to her, and I suppose from what I saw, Sabrina got a couple of punches in Emma's stomach." Edward had told my sister.

My sister then looked to me, and asked, "Is that true Em?"

Not wanting to talk, and not that I could, I just nodded my head yes, to let my sister know that what Edward said was true.

"That bitch!" My sister yelled, then she looked at me, and said, "Em when we get home, I want to take a look at your stomach, alright?"

"O-okay," I replied, as I tried to calm down.

Ellie had thanked Edward and Bella, and took my book bag, leading me the way towards home.

What was running through her mind was beyond me.

 **-Ellie's POV-**

I was outraged.

I knew it. As soon as I was suspended from school, that stupid bitch would be back, haunting my sister, tormenting her.

Unlocking the front door with my keys, I threw the door open as well as Emma's backpack.

"Em let me see."

With shaky hands, my sister raised her shirt, where I could see the defined bruises left from Sabrina's punches.

Grabbing my keys again, I knew what I was going to do.

"Where are you going? El," Emma pleaded to know.

"Em, just put some ice on it, then go lay down. I'll be back before Mom and Dad do."

I didn't wait for a response. My sister was responsible enough to take care of herself. I was out the front door in a matter of mere seconds.

Getting into my old beat-up truck, much like Bella Swan's; though not as nice as hers; I thrusted the key into the ignition, turning it over.

Nothing happened.

What the hell?

Again, yet, nothing happened.

My truck was _not_ broke.

Well, that was fine. I'd go on foot.

Within a few seconds, Emma came running outside.

"El, the phone is for you!"

"Tell them I'll call them back, I'm busy."

I could hear her relay the message to the caller.

"They said it's important. You'd better take this call." Emma looked serious enough.

Shrugging, I went back inside to pick up the phone from the counter.

"Hello?"

It was silent for a moment. "Hi. Um, do me a favor, and don't wander off. It's best if you stay in your house."

I was confused. Was this some kind of dumb prank they played in High School?

"Listen buddy, who are you to tell me that it's best that I stay inside?" I copped an attitude with whoever it was.

"Please. We're advising everybody to do the same, as it is not safe outside."

"Who is this?"

Silence. Click.

I was left holding the phone in confusion, and then I heard the dial tone.

Snapping out of my confusion, I hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Emma asked me innocently.

"Nobody really, besides, Mom and Dad will be late, so we have the house and dinner to ourselves. What are you hungry for?"

And so, the caller had gotten the best of me, and I listened.

But I didn't know the real truth behind everything that was bound to happen.

 **Back at the Cullen Residents**

"Good diversion Emmett. I don't see her trying to leave again anytime soon." Alice said, going back to what she'd seen in her visions, earlier that day.

"Do you know who they were, Alice?" Carlisle asked, curious.  
He wasn't the type to become anxious like the others, always figuring out what to do before that stage.

She shook her head. "No. They are not of any clan that I know of. And I thought I knew them all."

"Could they just be passing by?"

Almost everyone -besides Alice- looked up at Esme. She had brought up a good point.

"I think that's all they're doing. I wouldn't be worried about this, if they were actually like us, and there weren't humans planning on being in the woods often. But, Ellie likes to go through them. And then, at times, it's like a fade-out in my visions, and I think they're going back and forth. Here, to La Push, here, La Push. That's all I can see. Except Ellie being in the woods, and then disappearing." Alice explained her visions.  
\- -

 _ **Ellie's POV**_

I had started on dinner, and walked into the living room to make sure Emma was lying on the couch with an icepack as I had directed her too.

She was. At least someone listened to me.

Walking over to her, I asked, "Hey Em', how are you?"

"Hi Ellie, I'm okay." My sister replied while watching TV.

"Is the ice-pack helping?" I asked her.

Looking up at me, Emma replied, "Yes, it's helping."

"Okay good, do you want anything to drink, while dinner is cooking?" I asked her.

"No thanks, I'm good, thanks though." Emma said before turning her attention back to the show.

"Yup," I tell her before heading back into the kitchen to check on our dinner.

About fifteen minutes later once dinner was done, I fixed Emma's and my plate, and then took our food into the living room so Emma wouldn't have to move much. Walking over to Emma, I said,

"Here you go Em', here's dinner."

"Thanks Ellie," Emma said as she sat up slightly so she could eat her dinner.

"You're welcome Hun," I told her as I sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, beside the TV, playing, my sister asks, "So, when are momma and daddy coming home?"

"I'm not sure, most likely late, they went out with some friends, so, most likely late," I answered my sister as honestly as I could.

"Oh, okay," My sister replied before returning her attention back to the show.

"Alright, Thanks El." I smiled. "No problem."

I then made my way up the steps. Setting my iPod on its dock, and turning it on, I listened to some music. This time it was Florence + The Machine's 'Cosmic Love'. Pulling out my Math, I was tempted to call Alice. But I figured I needed to do this on my own. Later, what seemed like hours, I heard my parents pull in the drive. I figured they'd just go to bed.

Half hour later, I heard my Mother pop her head in and say goodnight to me, and I said it back, adding 'I love you'. I heard my Dad take Emma into her room, and he then popped his head into my room.

"You're still up?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah, homework, my suspension stuff." He nodded.

"Well, sleep well, okay?" I nodded back in reply.

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too El." He said, as he shut my door. Soon after, I finished my homework and closed my book. Changing into my night clothes, I went to bed falling asleep quickly.

But I couldn't help, that something felt so wrong.

Yet I didn't know what it was.

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm.

Time for another crap-filled day; something told me I should stay home today. But I knew my parents would be a little irate about that.

So, I got up and started for the bathroom, turning the shower on hot as I used the loo.

Undressing, I stepped into the shower, the steam making it better, yet harder to breathe.

The hot water was doing wonders for my muscles that ached as I worked on my homework last night.

I washed and was soon out, regrettably.

Heading to my room, I shut and locked my door and got dressed.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear, and I wasn't sure on what my mood was. I suppose it was dreadful and depressing, so I chose something grey and dark.

Blue jeans, grey shirt that had red writing saying 'Bite Me', that looked like blood. It was pretty cool, to be honest. I reached for a pair of pair of socks that I had gotten a couple years back from my now 'deceased' Aunt Mary; birthday gift to be exact. They were worn, but very comfortable, soft.

I found my Wallaby's, my very comfortable shoes; Grippy on the bottoms, and they looked amazing, kind of like shoes from the UK.

Tying them, I walked down the steps, and headed to the kitchen to fix me a bowl of cereal.

My parents were still sleeping, and Emma from what I could hear, was taking her turn in the shower.

As I sat down at the island, I ate my cereal in peace, listening to the rain pelt the windows.

I loved the smell of rain, and it relaxed me. But at times, it could get to be too much.

Finishing my breakfast, I washed the bowl out and stuck it in the dish washer. As I stood in front of the sink, I decided to pack our lunches.

Well, Emma's and Katherine's.

As I finished packing the lunches, I heard Emma rush down the steps, cheerful.

"Morning El!"

"Mornin' kiddo, why are you in such a good mood?" I asked, curious.

"Ah, we have a sub in Math today, and your birthday is coming up."

Ah, no.

"Uh, that's nice. But what's so exciting about my birthday?"

"Cause, it is. Just saying," I rolled my eyes, "Alright. Hurry up and get breakfast, I packed the lunch. All I have to do is find my raincoat and jacket, and get my homework."

Emma nodded, happily getting her breakfast. I shook my head and headed upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, I was ready, and so was Emma.

Grabbing my keys, I put my bag on my shoulder, and gave Emma the lunch sacks to carry.

As I opened the door, I let Emma out first, and pulled it shut behind me, locking it.

Grinning, I had a plan. I was going to get Sabrina suspended this time. And eye, for an eye.

 **Authors Note: We hope you have enjoyed this story. If you could leave a review, and let us know what you think, that would be great, good or bad, we'll take either. Thanks again for reading,**

 **Alexis, and Riley**


End file.
